Don't Bite Back
by Xx.Toxic.Little.KisseS.xX
Summary: they BiteBiteBite but if you latch on tight until your angel -bloodsplattered and desperate- come's crashing on through, maybe you might live forever
1. Don't Bite Back

_It's advisable to read the Vampire Trilogy first, or in tandem of chapters, ending with the last chapter of this. The Vampire trilogy is under the name 'Love-Bites' and is a sister-fic to this, the Slayer Trilogy. Hope you enjoy!  
_

**Don't Bite Back**

And the boy sucks in the sob he's only half released.

Breathes deep through the pain so suddenly invading his every pore.

It was stupid, idiotic even.

When bitten, instinct strives for you to bite back... very rarely is that in the literal sense.

But, Riku had bitten back.

Deep.

Deep enough to taste his own blood now pumping through the predator growling and spitting and hissing and pinned beneath his weak but determined body.

And the blood was toxic as it burnt through him, seeming to fill his veins and tear them apart from the inside out.

And the boy inhales through his nose, unable to disconnect his teeth from his hunter, unable to stop himself sucking long draughts of the same blood that seemed to be burning him alive.

The predictor above him was fighting, digging her elbows out and scratching wildly whatever she could reach.

"Stop!" she screamed, voice like nails on a chalkboard and filled with agony, "you'll kill me!"

But Riku couldn't stop, stuck on the addicting feeling that was making him sick to his stomach and agonizing him right on through.

"Get off ME!" she screeched, raging against him like a tiny hurricane, nails digdigdigging into his chest and legs kicking out against the pavement she had him pinned to when all this started.

Riku had no strength, impossible realization when he was holding her so very tightly, forcing her to remain within reach as he attempted to bleed her dry. His arms would not release her, no matter how much he demanded of them.

His mouth would not stop its steady gulps of acid blood, his teeth would not relent its tight latch on the oh-so-pale throat.

"RIK-!" the predators scream was cut short by a slice of blade, swinging with a sharp hiss through the air and neatly separating head from body, spraying blood and finally creating enough momentum for Riku to let go, letting the body fall into his lap and the head to tumble a little ways to the left.

And an Angel stood there, splattered with a crimson mess of splash-back gore. Panting beneath a smooth sheen of sweat.

Sora.

And the boy's shining baby-blue eyes widened as blood dribbled from Riku's finally slack mouth, glistened with tears as Riku choked on his swallow of blood, body twisting in another wicked bout of agony as it raced through him.

And Sora hesitated.

Hand tightening ever so on his blade, legs trembling as his heart led him forward to help - and his head drove him forward to destroy.

"Riku..." he whispered, desperate and pleading, "please tell me you didn't bite back."

But Riku couldn't, back arching back as pain ripped through him again and again with unrelenting anti-mercy.

"Not you Riku, not you," Sora begged and pleaded to every god out there, anything that could listen to his prayers and gave enough of a damn to help.

"What... she... why?" Riku managed to gasp.

Sora stumbled finally forward, hands losing grip on the blade, letting it fall behind him as he captured Riku in his arms, "vampire," he whispered, sounding heartbroken, "never you, never supposed to find you."

"It... hurts..." and Riku latched onto Sora helplessly, lost and to pathetically weak to inform Sora that vampires were make-believe.

"I stayed away, they weren't supposed to find you," Sora whispered, "she bit you, tried to feed... you bit back. Why? Riku, angel-baby, why bite back?"

Already Riku's drained body was slowing it's shudders, already his pale skin was glowing milky and all the more beautiful, already warm skin was cooling and neat features strengthening, brightening. Perfection was spreading through agony.

"Why does it hurt like this?" Riku breathed, hissed almost in his haste to get the words audible.

"Toxic, poisonous. It'll kill you..." Sora whimpered, "...then..."

"Can't leave yet," Riku whined, back arching against another onslaught of pain, "so much to tell you."

Sora flinched, and in a heartbeat a flash of light the blade disappeared from it's place, and reclaimed Sora's hand, the boy looked at it with fresh horror, turned that same gaze to the dazed one searching his face.

"Not you Riku, not you," he whispered, throwing the blade to one side, "I love you Riku, angel-baby, your not leaving me."

Riku tensed, body stiff and eyes glowing with understanding and... reciprocation? "Poison," he let slip through his tight lips.

"It'll kill you, almost has," Sora assured him, eyes closing, "then it'll bring you back."

Those eyes widened, real understanding dawning, "vampire?"

Sora inclined his head, "with a slayer for protection."

"I can't-"

"You don't have a choice," Sora told him, eyes opening to a glare, "if you die... all I live for, all I fight for... the only reason I stay away enough to keep you alive..."

"Slayer..." Riku whispered, eyes closing with tension as the pain tore through him once more, "how long?"

"Forever, Riku sweetheart, since I could crawl I was taught how," the brunet whispered, pulling the older boy into his warmth, "but I've loved you for longer."

"Loved you even longer," Riku chuckled rather darkly, holding his friend close.

Even now, the shine of baby blue made Riku's heart soar, for at least its few final beats.

Slowly, almost shyly, Sora shifted, half laying while he still cradled Riku's head from the ground, he twined his feet around Riku's and rested his own head on the tensed still mostly-human chest before him, apparently ignorant to the crimson stain across them both.

"I'll love you forever and ever Riku baby, until the world rots around us and the sun comes crashing on down," he murmured, voice slightly muffled by Riku's chest, he shifted once more away from the labored heartbeat and looked up, into the emerald green gaze on him, "and then I'll love you still."

Riku's heart roared as his back arched with pain and his arms clutched Sora to his chest, "Love... you... always..." he panted.

"And always from a vampire is a very long time," Sora chuckled without mirth, before pressing his lips against his best friends.

The kiss deepened almost instantly, merging into a passionate moment full of heat and relief and that slight taint of regret that it took until Riku was dying for it to happen.

Sora pressed his body close to the others, hands twining in silver locks, his breath hitched in his chest as simultaneously the canines surrounding his tongue grew, and the heartbeat against his chest stopped.

And Riku panted violently into the kiss, breaking free to breathe in air that now tasted strangely pointless.

"Riku, honey-angel-baby, lets go find you some food," Sora whispered, pressing a slight kiss on his almost-enemy friend.

And the Blade of Light glimmered a little, before it faded into the dark, where Sora could call on it another Vampire later. It knowing, from the hunger in Riku's eyes and the fact Sora wasn't already bleeding, Riku (angel baby vampire) was as true with his love as the slayer.

And Sora rose, stiffly, pulling his best friend - lover up, and reversing his role to find a pathetic little someone for his vampire to bite.


	2. AntiSlayer

**Anti-slayer**

His father would kill him, and that's no exaggeration, his father would slice him head-from-body and with his only son's blood dripping from his body he would turn on Riku too, no time for mourning, in the eyes of his father he was already dead.

Sora gently twined his hand in Riku's, squeezing cold fingers in his grip.

"You're all I need, Riku-angel," he whispered his promise softly enough for only the vampire to hear.

The older boy, the immortal, squeezed back, silently offering all he has and apologizing for being so stupid...

Sora chuckled, lightly, "when are you not?" The inquiry was playful, even as bright baby-blue eyes scoured the ground bellow them with a hunters' sight.

The empty streets were silent, but for a few distant footfalls, and the boys waited, with an impatient gleam of red to Riku's eyes, and the ever-present tug of 'duties' to Sora's sword-hand.

Then Riku's spine straightened in the slightest, fingers tensing in his lovers' hand, as instinct had him staring with a hungry gaze at the heartbeat growing closer and closer to the alley-way the pair watched.

It was a woman, shivering in a thin blue sweater, her body shaking with more then the cold.

Sora's eyes narrowed slightly in sympathy, not only for the actions that would take place, but for the woman who was steadily preparing herself for a slower but no less painful death.

The pair released their grip on each other, Sora stalking his way to the end of the roof, preparing his slide down. Riku heading in the other direction, towards the woman his glowing focus never left.

The woman was crouching now, in the lowest, darkest corner of the alleyway. She was still shivering as she fiddled with something from her purse and went about preparing her arm for an injection of something just as poisonous as Riku's blood.

Sora slid down from the roof silently, watching Riku only a moment, to make sure the woman hadn't noticed him, then he shifted back, padding silently until he had a full view of the street-way outside, watching for any sort of trouble.

His sword hand tingled along with the hairs at the back of his neck.

He listened, almost automatically, at the slightest of shifts behind him as Riku prepared his pounce.

Listened as the woman's search for her poison of choice was discarded as well as her purse.

Listened as the barely audible noise of Riku's hungered growl was muffled by a throat, then a mouthful of blood.

Sora shivered slightly, hand practically growling with the lesson's ingrained into him.

Oh yes, his father would kill him. Would decapitate him, bleed him dry.

His mother wouldn't hesitate herself, she would raise an unshaking arm and level the gun to her only son's chest and fire fire fire away.

Sora's hand lifted to the spot on his chest the bullet would puncture, hand tapping there in thought.

But he didn't lose focus on the street before him, ready for any predator that might attempt claim on his almost-enemy lover's kill.

On any covern that might stake claim of the young as blood vampire drinking a girl dry in the dark alley way behind him.

Then he was distracted by footsteps to quiet to be human, movements to fast to be prey, and that vampire fell against him, arm's tight around a slim waist.

"So tired, Sora-angel-savior," he murmured, his breath heavy with the bitter after-taste of blood, "so weary."

The brunet shifted, a little motion to replace his weight.

"C'mon then, we'll find you a place to rest," the savior murmured, hand once more twining with his lover's.

"So sorry," Riku murmured back against the beating pulse on Sora's throat.

His sword hand burning now, Sora merely smiled.

"Nothing can ever hurt you now," the boy muttered, darkly but with a hint of cheer, "and that's all I ever needed from you."

No apologies, not when it was Sora who knew he'd failed.

They moved together, away from the dead body in the alleyway behind them, heading hand-in-hand to the hotel they'd claimed for their own.


	3. Lose To Win

_- Authors notes: Just a quick one, if anyone is interested in only my vampire stories, keep your eyes out for Pretty Little Nobodies (Soriku, Akuroku chapter fic) which is completely unrelated to these trilogies, also keep your eyes out for a sequel chapter story for these trilogies_

**Lose to Win**

This wasn't supposed to happen this way. Never supposed to end like this.

With his kind of bullet piercing his own organs, with his lover-enemy-friend hissing like a demon in pain.

No, there was so much still to do. So much fighting, he was sure it all had to be done by him.

This war would never be over, and he'd been told time and time again, that he was born to fight it.

Born to lead, to search, to hunt, to kill.

Born to die.

The Slayer bullet left his body just left of his spine, escaping with a flash of liquid sunshine dripping behind it.

Riku flinched away like he was burnt, and maybe he was, but as Sora fell fell fell, Riku slipped forward to catch him before he hit the ground.

Still so much to do. So many to fight.

"R-Riku," Sora panted, curling his suddenly oh-so-heavy arms around his friend, "I can't die yet."

"You wont, you wont," he promised - begged and pleaded, "you wont die Sora, not like this and not ever."

A dark chuckle, burning all the way up and out the suddenly to-fragile body, "I think you're forgetting which of us is the vampire here."

And Riku hissed, violent and threatening, and for a split second Sora was hurt, deeper then ever, because Riku always knew Sora didn't see him as a vampire really, he only saw him as his best friend, his lover.

Then Sora noticed the dark caress of a shadow around him, blinked up to catch the glint of a gun barrel aimed at Riku.

"Uh-oh," a smooth, drawled tone confessed, "I think we shot at the wrong crowd here Roxy."

The second shadow shifted, then huffed and kicked at Sora's fallen sword, "Slayers," he commented, baby blue eyes narrowed on the pair, one crippled in pain, the other willingly blistering his skin by sitting so close to a puddle of UV, "a slayer and a vampire."

Sora flinched away, closer to Riku's cool hold, "let Riku go," he whispered, squeezing the vampire in his arms.

"Sweetheart, we ain't here to kill Slayers," the first vampire informed him, "and we ain't here to kill Romeo there either, were on the run-"

"Axel!" The blond boy hissed in warning, "to dangerous, we agreed."

"Roxas, honey, baby, angel. We're four in, seven to go, not to mention all the newborns Xemnas has just waiting for an excuse."

"..." Roxas remained silent, crossing his arms loosely, Slayer sword still held in hand, looking eerily similar to Sora's.

Sora's breathing was labored, strength dissipating. He suddenly wished that the shot had been from his mother's gun, with Riku just to far away to see, just to far away to know, then at least, the vampire would live, but the growl in Riku's throat was promising a painful death, one that was sure to backfire.

"Roxie, angel, we need the help," Axel purred, pulling the smaller vampire close.

"Riku, run, please," Sora had eyes for Riku, and every sense was trained on him, "If you die..."

"I'll see you in hell," Riku whispered back, "I'll never leave you alone Sora-love."

"Aww Roxie! We shot at love-birds!" Axel groaned, squeezing the little vampire close, "we can't let a little tiny romeo die! Look-it him, he looks so much like you."

"Before you bit me," Roxas hissed, though his voice held no venom, he pulled free of the redhead's arms, looking the pair over.

"Please, Riku, please-" Sora begged as the slayer sword in Roxas' hands twitched forward.

"If we spare you, will you help us?" the blond demanded.

"If you don't save him, I'll kill you myself," Riku snarled.

Axel scoffed, but was ignored.

"Are you so stupid?" Roxas demanded, in a flash of movement that Sora's trained eyes couldn't catch, and Riku's blooded talents couldn't stop, Roxas' blade thrust through the hole left by Axel's bullet, and just as the pain began to spread, it twisted to one side and was pulled out.

Sora's breath gurgled as blood raced through him.

Riku's growl was audible even over the harsh panting from the only human one among them.

"Bite him," Axel spoke, slowly as though speaking to an infant, "Roxy cleared the UV out of his system, bite him."

Riku blinked, looking down at the boy in his arms, "Sora?"

"B-bite me," he coughed out, "if I can't die with you, I'll live with you forever."

For a moment, Riku closed his eyes as though in prayer, then he softly kissed the bloody lips before him, trailing his lips down to the hollow in the brunet's throat, "forgive me, Sora-angel."

And his fangs pierced flesh.

Axel and Roxas' watched, one with amusement, the other with a keen regret for his own death.

The redhead leant down, as though lifting the thought from his partners head, "you were so beautiful, Roxas baby demon," he whispered, "how could I just bleed you dry."

Roxas shook his head, "anything for you, Axel-sweetheart," he growled, "but that doesn't mean you were gentle."

"If you wanted gentle, you wouldn't have chosen me," the taller vampire chuckled.

Roxas fell silent, and watched as the slayer on the fringes of death, gasped in pain through the vampire blood pouring down his throat.

"Four versus seven," Axel commented.

"Sora isn't your average boy-turned vampire," Riku hissed from his place, allowing said boy to suckle on his throat, "we'll kill your seven, just be careful we don't kill you too."

The brunet arched back suddenly, away from his lover, back arching in pain though he did not cry out.

"R-Riku," he gasped, "n-need, y-you close."

Riku gathered him in his arms, "no one will ever be closer," he swore, peppering the pained boys faces with soft butterfly kisses, "I'll never let you go."

Roxas let Axel pull him into his arms, "angel of my nightmares, honey-angel-baby, I think we might live through after all."

The blond turned, caressing the lanky vampires face, "you can stop watching, you ever kiss another boy and I'll bite your tongue clean off," he murmured, innocent as could be, "if I break you into little pieces and eat you, you'll stay with me forever."

Axel laughed, "what could I find in another boy, that you don't give me until we both ache to much to move?" He inquired, "and if you could break me into little pieces, why would you have let me kiss you into this life in the first place."

Huffing, Roxas pushed upwards to greedily steal a kiss.

"I love you," a broken vampire whispered to his dying lover.

"I love you too," a broken slayer whispered, right before he died.

Riku gathered him up, "we need a place to rest," he ordered.

Laughing anew, "okay Mr. Im-gunna-kill-you-one-day, follow us."

Roxas only fell back to watch their backs, as Axel led them away, the freshest vampire in their group sleeping like dead in Riku's arms, glistening in the moonlight, his features turning more beautiful with every breath he didn't take.

**(end)**


End file.
